The present invention relates to a cantilever plate connecting assembly for the insulated, close-linkage joining of a floor-ceiling plate to a cantilever plate, with a slab-form insulation body, and reinforcing bars extending therethrough.
Cantilever plate connecting elements and assemblies of the above mentioned construction type have been known for a few years in various configurations. In DE-A No. 3116 381 (Schock) there was described for the first time a cantilever plate connecting assembly of the above-mentioned type, in which, in addition to the tensile bars crossing the joint, pressure elements are further installed in the insulation body which take over the transfer of the pressure forces. A second form of a connecting structure is shown in EP-A No. 0119165 (W. Egger) which uses bars shaped in loops but without any additional transverse-force bars. A tensile bar and a pressure bar together form a loop. Acting against the spreading effect of the two bars, there are brackets located on both sides, which in the installed position are set in concrete in the corresponding plates.
Recently there have been cantilever plate connecting assemblies on the market which likewise present no pressure elements, but have, in addition to the tension bars and pressure bars, transverse-force bars. DE-A No. 34 46006 suggests further, that the bars be provided with corrosion-resistant sleeves in the zone of the joint.
In the appraisal of cantilever plate connecting assemblies three pointws are of special importance:
(a) The statics that are influenced by the choice of material and the dimensioning; PA1 (b) The service life and therewith the safety, which is influenced by the choice of material and the protection against corrosion; and PA1 (c) Finally, the cost, which stands diametrically opposed to the preceding criteria.
The present invention is directed to the problem of creating an optimal solution with respect to the three criteria. This problem is solved by a cantilever plate connecting assembly that is distinguished in that at least two reinforcing bars, in vertical arrangement one over the other, are held on both sides of the insulation body in face plates of corrosion-resistant material.